It all started with a Prank
by MonokuroNee
Summary: All their feelings come out after a certain prank. Young Potter and Snape realize they like each other, a little more then anyone else would guess. WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE! DON'T CLICK! THANKS !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!...Its been awhile since I've done a story... hasn't it...?... WELL HERE YA GO! I'm trying a new couple! I LOVE this couple! SeverusXJames~! This is my first attempt at these two. Other couples will be SiriusXRemus and LilyXPeter. Please be aware: I Suck at spelling~! ^^**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF HARRY POTTER! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K!**

 **THIS IS YAOI (BOYXBOY)! THERE WILL BE LEMON LATER! DON'T LIKE IT?! GET YO BUTT OFF MY STORY! _...Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **Severus starts us in his POV~!**

"Potter! You childish jerk!"

"What's wrong, Snivilius? Can't take a little bit of water~?"

"Come on, James! That was mean!"

"It's okay, Lily! He's only a little snake."

"James!"

I sat there on the ground and listened to my best and only friend try to take up for me. My robes, hair, and books were drenched. Sirius Black was standing beside James, laughing his ass off. Peter Pettigrew was laughing along side Sirius. Remus Lupin, the only one I could stand in their little group, was standing off to the side, shaking his head in disappoint toward his childish friends.

"Come on, Lily. Stop hanging out with that slimy snake and hang out with us!" Potter said to Lily. She just shook her head.

"Come now, Severus…" Lily said sweetly, helping me up. I grabbed by soaked books and we walked off.

"You okay, Sev?" She asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine…" I honestly told her. I was just a bit cold from the fact that Potter used a water balloon spell on me in late fall. That jerk…

Lily just sighed and smiled. Pulling me in for a hug. I blushed shyly and hugged her back. I always love when she hugs me… But like always, she pulled away too soon.

"Night, Sev"

"Night, Lily…" I watched her retreat back toward the Gryffindor common rooms. Sighing, I retreated back to the Slytherin commons.

"There you, Severus!" I heard that all to familiar voice call out. I looked back and saw Bellatrix Lestrange grinning at me as she sat beside Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black. They were my group of friends in the Slytherin house. Well… 'friends'… Malfoy has never really liked me, probably because I'm half-blood. But I always catch him looking me up and down. It's bloody creepy. Bellatrix just likes using me as her little test-subject for new flirting techniques. The only one who is at least nice to me is Regulus. He's kinda weird and quiet, but I guess that's why we get along.

I just wave slightly to the group and walk to my room quietly. Taking my cloak off and setting it aside neatly, I lay down on my bed. Looking over at my nightstand, I gently take the picture that sits there and look at it. The picture shows my mother, Eileen Prince, My father, Tobias Snape, and me as a child. This was taken before my mother died.

I felt tears fill my eyes and I quickly set the picture down and turned away.

 **That's all for now! Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!... Yeah, I know it's been long. Sorry!  
I REALLY appreciate all your reviews and I'm finally able to update! Hopefully I'll be able to update at least every weekend now that I have Wi-fi and school is calming down.**

 **Anyway! More James X Severus!... Well… Not quiet romantic yet, but building up to some fluff in about 2 chapters I'd expect… I don't want to make it too fast!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL RIGHTS TO J.K!**

 **WARNING: YAOI (BoyXBoy), DON'T LIKE IT?... Wtf are you even on chapter 2? O.o Get your butt out of my story.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **Severus POV:**

"Snape… Snape… Snape!"

A faint voice pulled me from my sleep…

"Severus Snape!"

"Severus… The professor is calling for you…"

"H-Huh?!" I quickly sat up. Professor Jinkins standing right in front of me, arms crossed and stern look. Lily was sitting beside me and looking at me with concern.

" . You are the last student I expected to catch sleeping in class." The professor said sternly yet a hint of concern flashed through his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, sir… What was the question…?" I asked sheepishly. Cussing myself for falling asleep… Although it really wasn't my fault… Ever since Potter hit me with that water balloon spell the other day, I've slowly started to become sick and sleepy…Dammint Potter…

"What spell can you combined with Lacrisome to make a light beam?" He asked. I remained silent. I know they probably just covered this, but I was asleep…

"I-…I don't know, sir…" I said quietly. He just sighed.

"Stay after class, Snape." He said and walked away, teaching. I heard quiet laughter and looked over. No surprise, Potter, Black and Pettigrew were trying not to laugh their asses off in class. I shot Potter a glare but he just stuck his tongue out at me, making me roll my eyes at his childishness.

"Don't let them bother you, Sev…" I quickly looked over and gave a small smile to Lily's kind words.

"Thanks, Lily…." I said quietly. She smiled and we went back to taking notes. The bell rang and Lily wished me luck before she walked out, leaving me to stay back with Professor Jinkins.

 **James POV:**

"Haha! I can't believe the students pet fell asleep in class!"

"I know right?! Haha! Maybe Snivilius isn't as 'perfect' as we all think!"

"Guys… It really wasn't that funny…"

"Oh, Don't be silly Remus! It was funny!"

I just smiled to myself as Peter and Sirius laughed about Snivilius.

"Just because you're a Prefect doesn't mean you have to defend a snake, Remus." I smile to my taller friend. Remus just sighed and shook his head.

"That's not why I'm defending him, and you know it." He said calmly. I frowned slightly at my friend.

"I swear, you're too nice, Remus." I told him, Sirius and Peter nodding.

"…Perhaps I am…" He said and continued walking.

Sirius and Peter kept on laughing and joking about Snivilius as we walked. I listened to them and walked along side them before a certain red head caught my attention.

"Lily!" I yelled out happily as I ran over toward her. She looked up at me. Her lovely green eyes locking with my brown. She looked away and continued walking as I caught up with her.

"Hey, wait up!" I laughed, but she ignored me like always.

"Come on, Lil-"

"Don't call me by my first name." She said sharply.

"Aw, don't be that way." I smiled. She didn't answer.

"Fine. Hi, ." I said more politely.

"Yes, Potter?" Her voice was cold and distant, making my smile widen.

"How are you?" I asked, knowing I was ticking her off.

"Potter. You know I don't like you so-"

"Why?"

"…Why what?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because you're a jerk!"

"Only to Snivilus."

"He's my friend!"

"He's a snake!"

"You talk like he's not human!"

"What?! He's human?!" My face and voice was shocked and she shot me a glare.

"You don't know anything about him!"

"Oh? Do you?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"Really."

"Yes!"

"Whatever. All he really is, is a slimy snak-

 ** _Slap!_**

My eyes widened as I looked back at the red head. Her green eyes filled with rage.

"Don't speak like you know him! You don't know him at all!" She yelled. I was still trying to recover from her slap.

"Why would I be friends with someone as heartless as you?!"

…

"What if I could prove you wrong…" I looked right at her. Her expression was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"…What if I could make Snivilius trust me?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Bloody hell! He wouldn't trust you if you were the last person on earth!" She laughed. But I held a serious face, making her slowly stop.

"…You're serious?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"If it means that I can prove to you, then yes." I said firmly.

"…So…It's a bet?"

"…Yes. If I can prove that I can get him to trust me, You will date me. If he doesn't trust me, I'll leave you both alone." I told her. She looked away in thought.

"…Fine, Potter. BUT! We can't tell anyone. I can't tell Severus, and you can't tell your little group. Got it?" She said sternly, hands on her hips.

"….Fine… How long do I have?" I asked.

"Hm… It's late November… You have until school's out. You have until late June. Six months." She deciced.

"Okay. Deal." I said, reaching my hand out.

"…Deal." She replied. Shaking my hand. I smiled and she frowned.

"Goodluck." We replied in unison.

 **That's this chapter!  
I know you guys wanted a longer chapter, but this is what came out ****L** **  
I promise the chapters will get longer as the story continues!**

 **Please review and tell me what'cha think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey~!  
Bored and in study block… What better thing to do than write fanficition?  
I'm really liking how this story is coming out! And don't worry; James isn't going to be a jack-ass through the entire thing! I'm debating if Severus should bitch smack him or if he should just change on his own… Either way, what bliss? XD**

 **But I know some of you were worried if James was going to be a jerk the entire time. Answer: No ^^**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ALL BELONGS TO J.K!  
WARNING: YAOI (In later chapters), But still…YAOI (BoyxBoy)**

 **I'm going to start us off in James POV~!**

It's been a week since Lily and I made our little bet. Have I had any luck? No. Every time I try to talk to him, he just ignores me and then Sirius and Peter question why I'm talking to him! I don't want them to think that I really trying to be friends with Snivilius! But damn Lily said we couldn't tell anyone, so I can't even vouch for myself. While Lily is completely normal. It's really pissing me off…

"James. Oi. James!"

"! Oh, what is it, Sirius?" I asked my black haired friend. He just gave me a slight glare.

"You're staring at that snake again." He said annoyed. I just sighed.

"Yeah, that's because I'm trying to think of a new prank." I told him, earning a smile from both him and Peter.

"Oh, okay then!" They said and went back to talking with each other. Remus locked eyes with me and I could tell he knew something was off. But instead of asking me, he just went back to reading his book.

Shaking my head, I went back to observing the slimy snake. He was honestly very boring to watch. He was like Remus, just sitting there. Reading and writing, probably doing homework.

Hm… I guess he wasn't exactly like Remus though. Remus was taller (and older then I). I'm not sure if Snivilius is older, but I know we're around the same height. I just don't know which is taller since he's usually on the ground from a prank I pulled on him… Anyway. Remus has short light brown hair, The snake has long black hair, pulled in a low ponytail for the most part. His hair always looked dirty and greasy though. He probably doesn't shower. Filthy. Remus wears glasses over his brown eyes. Snivilius usually has his eyes covered with his bangs, like some gothic muggle, but I can assume his eyes are black or brown. I sometimes see him with glasses, but not always…

Remus also has a nice build; he's lean but also strong. While Snivilius looks like a stick. Small and skinny. And at least Remus has color to his skin, unlike that snake that looks as pale as the snow.

But still… I guess Snivilius isn't all unfortunate. I do hear some girls from Slytherin find him cute. I can kind of see it if I look really close… Nope. Nothing. Still a slimy snake… I think…

 **Severus POV:**

"Severus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Lily. Just about to slap Potter if he doesn't stop staring at me…"

Potter has been staring at me for the past 30 minutes. It's bloody creepy! And to top off his creepiness, he's been trying to talk to me for the past week. _Talk_. Not prank. Not fight. Talk. Either someone is daring him to do something or he was a twin brother.

"Maybe Potter has just finally realized how cute you are~!" Lily giggled.

"That's a disturbing thought…" I couldn't help but be grossed out by that. I'm not against gay people, but the thought of Potter thinking I'm cute was revolting. I won't lie; Potter is a very handsome young man. But I would never think of him in anyway beside enemy.

"Yeah, it really is, isn't it?" Lily laughed as she agreed. I'm honestly surprised Lily didn't fall for Potter's charming smile, curly short brown hair, brown eyes, and strong build. I'm happy she didn't though… Otherwise I wouldn't have my only friend with me right now. I smiled to her.

"Want to go to the library after school to study?" I asked her, but she frowned.

"Sorry, Sev. I have to stay back with Professor Kirim." She said sadly.

"No worries, it was just an invite." I reassured her with a smile.

Our day continued (almost) like normal. Only thing off was no Pranks were being pulled. Every time we saw James, he'd just wave at Lily and try to talk to me. I honestly debated about taking him to Ms. Pomfrey to see if he was sick.

Soon school was over and I was waving bye to Lily. She hugged me and ran to her tutoring session, leaving me alone.

"Severus~!" A loud voice boomed through the hallway, and a figure hugged me.

"There you are! I've been looking for you~" My… 'Friend' Bellatrix pulled away from the hug, smirking at me.

"What do you need today, Trix?" I asked, slightly scared of what she might put me through.

"I'm going on a date tonight annnnnnnnnnnnnd I need your help on an outfit." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes and smiling a wicked smile.

"I don't know…"

"Please, Severus!"

"….Alri-" I couldn't even get my agreement out before she grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the Slytherin common rooms.

Two hours and I was laying on her bed, watching her come out in different outfits, all of which made her look like a slut. Regulus came in at some point and is now sitting beside me, reading like always.

"Alright! I'm sure you'll like this one, Sevy!" I heard Bellatrix yell from her closet. Regulus and I sighed in unison and sat up to see what kind of hooker she would look like. She stepped out and we were both surprised to see that she looked half decent. The dress wasn't shoving her boobs out and her butt was actually under the cloth. A dark purple dress, stopped about mid thigh. She had black boots on and her hair and make up looked good.

"That one." Regulus and I said in unison. She pouted.

"This is my least favorite! It's so… innocent!" She pouted more.

"No wonder…" Regulus said under his breath.

"…Isn't innocent the best for the first date? I mean… Look innocent at first, then the second date, bring out the…erm..sexy…dresses." I said. She lite up.

"Good plan, Sevy!" She giggled and twirled. Regulus just looked at me and mouth: _Nice thinking_. I just gave a small smile. After Bellatrix was done rushing around, I left to my room.

 **Awesome~!  
So this chapter, I wanted to kinda introduce James slightly growing an attraction to Severus, and Severus just thinks James is creepy XD  
I also wanted to introduce Bellatrix and Regulus more, so there!**

 **Next chapter, I think I might introduce Sirius, Remus, and Peter more… What do you guys think?  
Please review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so… It's beeng…..a bit…..^^' SORRY!  
School & work has been taking up my time! ~ But I FINALLY can write! Thanks to being out of school, and FINALLY having a day off.  
Last time I asked if you wanted more back to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I got positive feedback to do so! So this chapter isn't based so much on SevXJames, but more on the back story and plot XD There will be 3 POV's!  
Warning this might be a bit short u.u But informative! Only real Yaoi mentioned will be SiriusXRemus~! Other couples mentioned: PeterXLily and a bit of SeverusXJames!**

 **Sirius POV:**

I just can't understand it. I don't understand what's going on with Prongs. It's been almost two weeks and the best prank he's come up with was to put a tack on Professor Slugglehorn's seat. Not to mention the fact that he's been trying to talk to that snake everyday! I truly wish I could understand what was going through James' head! Prongs has been SO quiet and almost _nice_ toward that _snake_. I want to know what's going through my friends mind, but he always brushes it off… I just…UGH-

"Sirius!" Peter called me out of my inner turmoil. When I looked up, Peter was super close to my face looking at my curiously, while Remus sat in his usual spot, reading a book, but his eyes shot up to meet mine in slight worry.

"O-oh! Yeah? What's up?" I asked, trying to sound normal. Peter backed away and sat down with a slight huff.

"We asked if you knew where James was, Padfoot" Peter said.

"Oh….huh…?" I looked up to the seat across from mine and realized James still wasn't in the Great Hall for dinner. I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"I don't know where the hell he is…" I Mumbled angrily. Peter huffed again.

"Well, it's too quiet! James isn't here, you're not talking, and Remus isn't inputting conversation per-usual." He huffed for the third time. I shook my head slightly as he continued to ramble. My eyes locked with Remus' for a split second before he adverted his eyes. He almost looked…sick…. He looked a bit pale, a seemed to have a thin layer of sweat on his forehead… Not to mention, I think he's been on the same page of that book since this morning… He get's like this every month… only for a day…and then he sleeps for the rest of the next day… I noticed that about him, but I don't want to bring it up… Although Remus was smart, sometimes he seemed emotionally unstable. Small things could set him off, and I never liked to make him upset. There was something about Remus that I really liked. He made me feel calm. He-

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" I was cut out of my thoughts again, but this time by James. He sat across from me and smiled. I just glared at him and stood up.

"Come on, Remus." I stated simply before grabbing his arm and dragging him away, ignoring the look James was giving me. Remus followed me in confusion, but didn't complain. We walked in silence. He walked a little behind me, almost like a dog… I can't help but smile at the thought of Remus with dog ears and a tail-

"Sirius, where are we going…" His voice was soft as he spoke up for the first time today. I stopped and looked back at him. We stared at each other for a moment.

…

"Remus, What's going on with you." I didn't ask, it was a statement. I knew there was something. His eyes widened slightly but he just looked away.

"Remus, come on! We're friends, aren't we? You can tell me anything…" I said reassuringly. He looked up slightly.

"….Anything?"

"Anything."

 **Peter POV:**

What the hell was that about? Sirius gets so butt-hurt when he thinks James is up to anything without him. James still sat there looking dumbfound at Sirius' actions. He truly could be an idiot. Especially taking this bet up with Lily! I laughed so hard when she told me.

"Excuse me boys." James and I looked up to see Lily standing there, smiling sweetly.

"Lily…What's up?" James asked.

"Oh, well. I need Peter. We have to finish a project for a class." She said, looking at me. I just smiled and hopped up.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Sorry, James! I have to go." I chirped. He looked up at me then to her and just shook his head.

Lily and I walked out of the Great Hall. She lead the way up to the abandoned astronomy tower.

"Yes, Lils?" I asked sweetly. She turned on her heels.

"We're not getting anywhere with Severus OR James. Severus is too stubborn and James is too stupid." She said angrily, crossing her arms.

"I can't keep Potter on my tail. He'll find out. We have yet to complete both of our marks but if the Marauders keep their little mischievous group up, we'll get caught. That's why I set this up! To break them apart and to get Potter off my ass." She ranted as she walked around.

'Baby, calm down. Sirius is beyond pissed at James and Remus will nearly follow Sirius anywhere like a little puppy. They're pretty much broken up. Now we just have to keep Potter and Snape pre-occupied." I cooed. She smiled and looked back at me.

"Good. It's about time to complete our mark. If only Malfoy would give us the word from him…" Lily sighed.

"We'll get the word soon enough, Lils… Just be patient."

 **So I wanted to introduced Sirius, Remus and Peter and give a little more plot. Next Chapter will either be more Plot or just Pointless James X Severus. Either way it will be fun~! Thanks for staying tune 3**

 **Please Review~!**


End file.
